Everything's Changed
by Midnight Fan
Summary: The war is over and its time for 8th year to begin, only something is different. Wait is that Malfoy? Why is Malfoy suddenly a girl?
1. Introduction

Introduction:

I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I did because I always thought of Ginny as a little bit of a stalker). The idea of the story is my own and any likeness to anyone or thing is pure coincidence.

The war against Voldemort was over and having spent the summer being restored Hogwarts was opened for a new school year. The 7th students who had gone into hiding had been given the option to return to Hogwarts for their 8th year or take their NEWTs at the Ministry. Harry had chosen to return to the one place that had always been his home. Ron had chosen to take his NEWTs stating that you couldn't pay him enough money to go back to school. He like Harry was tired of the battles and had chosen instead to give the world a laugh in honor of his brother Fred and help George out with the shop.

Hermione of course had been very hurt but had understood that school would never be Ron's strong point and they decided to give the long distance relationship a try. Harry was enjoying the single life as both Ginny and him had tried dating during the summer but mutually agreed that they were better off as friends. Besides after meeting his mum the similarities between Ginny and his mum weirded him out a bit making him feel like he was dating his mum and not Ginny. Still a relationship wasn't on Harry's plate at this point he had too much to worry about and if it happened it happened.

Needless to say, something was about to happen at Hogwarts that would blow Harry's mind. A little ferret wasn't who he thought he was.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been all everyone could talk about following the Death Eater trials. Draco Lucius Malfoy following the incarceration of his father one Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was revealed to not in fact be his son, but rather his daughter. Draco had in fact been a born a girl and only a hand full of people had known including her mother, Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson and one Draco Lucius Malfoy the heir to the Malfoy fortune.

Lucius would have in fact killed his son if he had known he was a daughter and had spent his last days in Azkaban cursing his daughter claiming she would destroy the Malfoys and everything they stood for. For you see the Malfoy family had a dark secret of being misogynistic assholes who would kill any females born into the Malfoy family.

So Mrs. Malfoy had with the help of Professor Snape hid Draco's gender and paid the goblins with what remained on Narcissa dowry to hide it from Lucius and the world by placing the strongest goblin glamour that money could buy on her newborn daughter. And it worked for 18 years until the danger that Draco Malfoy had faced everyday since she had been was no more.

The revelation that Draco Malfoy was not as he seems but instead one Kaida Cassiopeia Malfoy was seen as the scandal of the century. Women who had once scorned the Malfoys for being death eaters now pitied young Kaida as a girl who had been fighting for her life by hiding who she truly was. She had hidden the fact that she was male so well that she had manipulating her entire house until she ruled it with an iron fist. It hadn't been Voldemort who controlled the young Hogwarts Slytherins but one Kaida who in turn had been controlled by the Dark Lord with the threats on her mother's life.

Kaida Malfoy was now the hero to any pureblood woman who had been put down by the pureblood patriarchy and had risen to the top, showing the male purebloods that anything they could do she could do better. She beat out Hermione every year a fact Hermione hid for smartest Hogwarts student which had frustrated her to no end. She hid it so well that not even Hermione had any idea on who was beating her in the grades department. Kaida Cassiopeia Malfoy was no longer the hated Draco Malfoy but instead the revered Slytherin Queen and political genius that upper pureblood society adored.

Needless to say, that one Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world hadn't really been paying attention to the going ons of the wizarding world. He in fact still hadn't renewed his Daily Prophet subscription as the only thing they ever seem to report on was him and he was in fact quiet sick of it. He did hear murmurs go around about Malfoy but he chalked it all up to people being angry about them being Death Eaters and Draco and Narcissa not being convicted but spared and Harry having spoken in their defense.

So, when it became clear to Harry that he and his friends could return to Hogwarts to make up for missing their 7th year he jumped at the chance. Most chose to return but some didn't instead they chose to take their N.E. at the Ministry. Believing that with Voldemort dead and gone for good that he could now have the peaceful school year that he had always desired. Sadly Harry Potter was in for a rude awakening.

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with new life with new and returning Hogwarts students and their parents and unfortunately the press. All of them trying to get a glimpse of the boy-who-lived. Harry had successfully pushed past his adoring fans and the annoying press with the help of Ron and Hermione managing to board the train while a polyjuiced Arthur Weasley led the press on a wild goose chase. Sadly Harry had gotten separated from Hermione and was now trying to find her or an empty compartment, which ever came first.

With the train departing and no signs of Hermione, Harry jumped as some fan suddenly screamed his name causing Harry to enter the first available compartment which unfortunately to him or however you want to look at it wasn't empty. Harry was so over being famous all he wanted to do was board a train and find a bloody compartment to hide but even that much was too much to ask for.

"Potter what are you doing in here?" Harry turned around to face of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen with a voice that sounded like an angel. Harry noticed that she was wearing the Slytherin uniform figuring that's why he had never noticed her before. He tended to ignore all other Slytherins excluding Malfoy. She did however have familiar icy blue-gray eyes that seemed to be reaching into Harry's very soul. Who was this woman and was she single?

"Umm…I'm hiding?" way to go Harry you just managed to embarrass yourself in front of the most beautiful woman you have ever seen.

"I can see that, but the question is from whom? Who can make the great savior of the wizarding world cower liked a scared child, because it certainly hadn't been the Dark Lord." Her soft pink lips formed a familiar smirk, where had he seen it before with a single perfect eyebrow raised. Why was she so familiar, because Harry could swear he had never met her before in his life?

"Well for one I'm not that great just incredibly lucky. Second both the press and rabid fans who won't leave me alone scare the hell out of me." That's it Harry play the I'm just a normal wizard card.

"Well that's unfortunate for you and as much as I would love for the Great Harry Potter to come to my compartment to hide. I would love it even more if he would leave so that I too do not experience those "rabid fans and the press." Even if you saved my life Potter, that doesn't mean that I want your fans to attack me in rage fearing I'm hurting their poor savior." The voice dripped with sarcasm like honey as the blonde shooed Harry away.

"Umm.. okay. I'll just go now seeing as the cost is clear." Harry muttered in disappointment, damn of course she didn't want to be around him. He looked through the shades noticing that the coast was now clear, unlocking the cabin he turned to the mystery girl and asked one last question. "What's your name?"

She looked really amused by Harrys question and let out a soft bell sounding laugh. "Potter my name is Lady Kaida Cassiopeia Malfoy but you once knew me better as Draco Lucius Malfoy. Now scram Potter." Kaida swished her wand slamming the compartment door shut in Harry's gob smacked face. There was no way in hell that beauty was Draco.

Harry wandered lost in a daze before someone grabbed him dragging him into their compartment. Harry snapped out of his daze real quick and drew his wand pointing it at the stranger who had grabbed him. Only to come face to face with Hermione.

"Harry I've been looking for you everywhere? Where have you been?" Hermione exclaimed worriedly as Harry gently lowered himself and his wand to the bench opposite of Hermione and took a big breath.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione gently questioned deep concerned written across her face, because Harry had never looked like this before. Harry looked like he had just realized something dreadful like realizing Snape probably used to masturbate to your mum.

"I ran into Malfoy only he looked different." A look of understanding crossed Hermione's face. "Malfoy is a girl now. Why the blood buggering hell is Malfoy now a girl?"

"Oh, Harry you didn't know? I mean it's been quite the scandal and all over the Daily Prophet for the last month."

"Know what Hermione?"

"Malfoy was never a boy but instead has always been a girl. Under the knowledge of a select few Malfoy hid his gender from her father fearing for her life. So when you help sentence Lucius to the dementors kiss you freed her from the fear that any day she could be discovered to be a girl. Malfoy was able to go to the goblins change her name and remove the glamour that had been placed on her since she was a babe. It came out to the prophet a week later and ever since it's been all everyone has been able to talk about."

"Why did she have to hide?"

"Well that information isn't really well known except for the fact that she was afraid she would be killed. I looked into the Malfoy family and there has never been a girl Malfoy in recorded family history since the time of the founders. It been investigated only to be revealed that the girls were probably all killed at birth but no one knows why. But before his death Lucius was proclaiming that Kaida would destroy everything his family ever stood for." This was a lot of information to take in for Harry.

For one his arch rival is in fact not a boy but a bloody gorgeous girl who Harry found extremely attractive. Still to be afraid of your own father and living in fear everyday that he could kill you. It didn't make sense considering how Malfoy was always going on that he would tell his father about this. Had that been just an act to try to hide the fact that Malfoy was in fact a girl.

"Still who knows how much of a git Malfoy is or how much of it was just a mask used as a tool for survival. Maybe no one knows the real Malfoy, because the one everyone knew was just a tool to keep her father ignorant until they could be free. Or they could be a git and everything they ever did was because they are a git." Hermione wondered aloud as she sat down and reopened her book.

Kaida P.O.V.

I laughed lightly after I spelled the compartment door shut in Potter's face. Oh, Potter always the most oblivious to his surroundings. But still by trying to escape his rabid fans and the press he had unknowingly ended up in his rival's compartment. Only he hadn't realized that his former rival had been revealed to be a girl. Oh, it had felt very empowering for the boy-who-lived to be staring at Kaida and checking her out. Who would have thought, Harry Potter thought she was attractive.

I am pleasantly pleased that he finds me attractive it gives me one hell of a confidence boost. Besides Potter wasn't half bad himself with that just shagged hair, and those killer eyes and charming smile. Oh yes, Kaida Malfoy the Slytherin Queen had a mighty strong crush on the Gryffindor Hero. There was a reason after all that he had been voted the most shaggable bloke in Britain.

Kaida was brought out of pleasant buzz by the gentle knock of the compartment door and the appearance of Pansy Parkinson her best friend and the only person her age who had known that she was a girl.

"Oh Kaida, you look absolutely stunning today." Pansy gushed while Kaida preened like a proud peacock. Pans had been Kaida's beard and protected her from the unwanted attention she had received from Hogwarts gold digger population. There so call dates had actually been them gossiping about clothes, fashion, and men.

"Oh, thanks Pans. Do you like my hair? I tried that charm you suggested for curling it." There it was folks Kaida was a girly girl who lived for fashion, makeup, gossip and most importantly shoes. Don't get her wrong she still loved quidditch but not as much as Paris Fashion week. Between the choices of a shoe sale Harvey Nichols and quidditch she'd choose the shoe sale.

"Love its darling. Now tell me what are you going to do about you know who?"

"I don't know what you mean Pans."

"Oh yes you do love, Harry Potter you know the man you've been wanting to shag since you knew what shagging was."

"Oh, come off it Pans, so yes I may have small crush on him but that is it. I am planning on just focusing on my studies, because Potter isn't worth the very air I breathe."

Pans let out a loud snort, "Yea I wasn't the one who writing Mrs. Harry Potter in my journal throughout their first year." Kaida turned bright red at the memory. So, what if she wanted to marry Potter lots of girls wanted to marry Potter. "You couldn't stay away from Potter even if you tried."

"Of course I could Pans." I cross my arms trying my best to glare at her. "I'm going to ignore him, because he isn't worth my time and effort. Its N.E.W.T year after all and I must remain on top.

"Oh you Kaida Malfoy ignore one Gryffindor golden-boy that will be the day you wear Lovegoods Radish earrings and consider them stylish. You also didn't consider that Potter might not ignore you after all he spent all 6th year stalking you and not very subtly might I add."

"Well I had clearly been up to something and now I'm not. So this year I'll ignore him and he will ignore me. We will only associate with one another if we have to."

"Whatever you say Kaida whatever you say." I turn my head towards the moving scenery. I'll show Pans I'll ignore Potter just you wait and see.


End file.
